


After Recess

by AnotherAlex_SomeNumberInTheThousands



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: As a child, Fanfiction, I hate schoool, I miss being a kid, I would watch movies, I've never tagged before, Idk what to tag here, My First Fanfic, Once Upon A December, Recess - Freeform, and I low-key kinda miss it, but it's high-key kinda good, kids grow up, one by one we realized that we had grown older, polar express terrified me, where's my recess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAlex_SomeNumberInTheThousands/pseuds/AnotherAlex_SomeNumberInTheThousands
Summary: One by one we all had to grow up
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	After Recess

## New School Ashley

Ashley slid a new layer of lip gloss across her lips. With perfect precision in her locker door mirror, she took each strand of hair in front of her eyes and carefully placed them back behind her ears.

She handed Boulet the lip gloss.

“SPRAY!” Ashley demanded.

She felt a cold metal, tube in her outreached hand, the teen sprayed the essence up into the air, so that it carefully rained down upon her olive skin. She handed back the spray to Quinian.

“Quin, next time get the one without a fragrance, honestly sometimes you irritate me almost as much as it irritates my skin.” Ashley snarked.

Ashley pulled out and fixed the cuffs of her red blouse, while she gave a side eye to Boulet’s green button-down shirt.

“Tommy did you finish my paper on whatever war we’re on now for Mr. Yamashiro?” She asked while straightening her collar.

“Here it is!” Tommy fished out a folder and offered it to Ashley.

Ashley raised an eyebrow and leered down at the folder. “Did you remember to double space it this time? Honestly Tommy when I ask you to do these kinds of assignments, it’s because I think you’re capable and you’re my friend. However, if you can’t even do these small favors I think I’ll have to find someone else to depend on and as you should’ve learned by now, there isn’t room for five in our group.”

“Y-Yes!” She stammered. “I understand.”

“Good.” Ashley said with a perfect smile. Boulet swiped the folder out of Tommy’s hand.

“C’mon Bou we’re gonna be late for history.” Bou handed Ashley her purse. Ashley slammed her locker, flipped her dark, curled hair and started walking down the hall in one effortless turn.

“Would you like your Wednesday scent today, Ashley?” Bou asks.

“No. Thanks to that dolt Quin, it’ll just clash with the essence I just sprayed. By the way, I’m changing my Wednesday scent from lemongrass to orange citrus. Have it ready by next week.”

Ashley listened to the ‘clack-clack-clack’ as her black wedges met with the long linoleum hallway. She loved seeing people stare at her out of the corner of her eyes. She knew she looked good, it would be hard to think otherwise. She gave a small smile to some lucky soul, who would now look back to the moment and feel pride every time.

Together Bou and her walked up to Mr. Yamashiro’s classroom. Bou handed the folder to Ashley as she leaned forward and spoke into Bou’s ear. “I’m gonna need you to change that top of yours.”

“What? Why? I thought you liked it. You even borrowed it a couple of times.”

“Yes, but with my crimson imported silk-chiffon blouse and your green top it’s like you’re trying to make us The Nightmare Before Christmas.”

“Okay, I’ll change, I’ll be right back.”

“Thanks doll, hurry back class starts in five.” Bou rushed back to her locker. Ashley waved as she saw her make the turn, then glided into Mr. Yamashiro’s classroom. She slid into her seat in the front row, which was two seats down from the door.

A couple minutes later, Bou was catching her breath right next to Ashley in a new yellow top. Mr. Yamashiro walked in with the ringing of the school bell.

“Good morning class. Please pass your papers on the war of 1812 up to the front row.” Ashley waited for the sound of shuffling papers to die down until she turned around to collect the papers that had been passed down in her aisle. She walked down the front row and collected the rest of the assignments, then handed them to Mr. Yamashiro with her folder on top.

“Studious as always, Ashley, thank you.”

“No problem, Mr. Yamashiro!” She told him with one of her signature ‘good student’ smiles.

As she sat back down, Mr. Yamashiro continued, “Today class we have a new student today. His dad is in the army, so he moves around a lot and I want you all to make him feel welcome.”

“Like Captain America?” A boy in the back asked.

In walked the boy.

“Yeah, before the serum.” Bou snorts.

Sorta true, Ashley thought. The boy was thin, but tall. He had a blond buzzcut and was wearing an olive shirt with dark green corduroy pants that were about two inches too short. But he looked familiar, thought Ashley as she racked her brain to figure out who he was.

“Hi it’s a pleasure to be here! My name is Gustav Patton Griswald.”

A spark lit in Ashley’s head.

“But my friend’s usually call me-”

“Gus?” She could only say, before the flood of memories came rushing back.


End file.
